demonswarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor and Rye
This is the realtionship between Conner Blake and Rye Burns know to fans Conrye Season One They both first meet each other in Once bitten where she see him feeding off someone later she discover about she being a witch and vampires she and Conner dont get along ,In the episode Christmas ball Rye gets taken over by a witch Conner trys to bug her for that crystal so he can open the tomb he alot attacks her but the witch taken over Rye body use her powers on him.Later after the crystal gets distroyed Connor bites Rye and allmost kills her but is push aside by Relena.In episode Taken Juile is trun into a vampire by Connor and Rye theats him that she will make him pay. In the episode Out of control Rye is selling customers around twon her mother pies,until Connor shows up stay he needs to broker her car and Rye stops him and gets in saying "where this car goes I go ok" , "fine" and Connor drives off with her in it.They arrive in a small town where Conner meets a old witch friend and Rye discouvers that Connor trying to fine away to open the tomb.After Connor got the answer he kill the witch and Rye was horfied on the way home she confronts him about it ,then gets mad and use her powers to make his head hurt they get into a car acciented . After Juile was stake because she couldn't control herself, Rye states to Jaden that she will make Connor stuffer for this, Later on Rye is seen training with her mother in the next few episodes. In Opening of the Tomb.Rye trys to kill Connor saying he will never open the tomb but he grabs her and allmost kills her until Thomas stops him.After the tomb was open and Rye mother die because it was to hard on her ,Rye leaves town for awhile and Connor "yells out i glad the witch bitch is gone" After a few episode Rye returns Time of drying and seems to help Morgan get some info on how to kill the vampire after both Thomas and Connor came close to dying Connor is mad at Rye for helping him.Rye states that she will take him down.In the next episode Rye comes up with aplan to allmost Connor but she comes close to dying when her spell back fires.When she recouver Connor confronts saying this war between is old and tells her to stop or she will end up dead like her mother he leave.The next episode they dont make and contract. in the episode Family matters Rye father retruns it cause problems when she was going to work her father damm her come with her but she said no and he try to grab her but is stop by Connor who compells him to leave her alone he ask if she allright she tells him to mind his own vampire bussiness and leaves .Later Connor see Rye heading home after work and her father grabs her and takes her in is car. Later she is seen getting beatin up at home until Connor arrives tells Rye to let him in so he cant help her. Rye does and after Connor knocks out her dad he goes to her half dead on the floor his vampire side comes out as he trys to hold back is urge to feed on her he bites his wrist and feed her his blood, Later Rye is brought to Thomas house where she and Connor have a heart to heart talk and she discouves that Connor father used to beat him as well so he knows the feeling. Season Two Rye begs Relena to give her friend Meyrin blood to heal her but she didn't want Conner told Rye he will do it and Rye hug him for it which shock him.After Rye discovers Meyrin was trun into a vampire she attacks and all most kills Conner blameing it was his fault.After three weeks she starts to regain her friendship with Meyrin and slowing starts to forgive Conner.She helps him captuer a man to prove that he is awerewolf. After Conner helps save Jaden from Anya he ask Rye does she forgiven him , she tells him maybe time will tell. Days Conner stay on the house puzzled doesn't understand why he feels this way until Thomas tells he might have feelings for Rye . Conner doesn't believe saying awhile back we try to kill one another. When Conner say Rye and the new warlock Andrew seem to get close he started to hurt more both Relena and Thomas comfront him and he leaves Conner akes off for days and after Andrew death Rye felt nothing and stated that she miss Conner to Meyrin Season Three